I want you to know me
by Kimerlilly
Summary: It's Jill's birthday. The forget me not valley girls have gotten her a present in the form of an antisocial blacksmith. Occurs after heart events so Gray may be a bit more friendly and a little ooc. Please R&R!


Jill wasn't much of a girl. She didn't like dressing up, but tomorrow was an exception. Tomorrow was her birthday. She would rather not dress up, but Muffy insisted threatening to call Gray and have him kidnap her and give her to them. And so reluctantly she agreed.

It was 5:00pm when Jill knocked on the smooth white doors of Lumina's mansion. The doors swung open soundlessly to reveal Muffy and Celia, who grabbed Jill by the arms and pulled her inside. Jill could not help but wonder at the lush red carpet and gold thread. The went up the stairs to a small very pink room. Lumina opened the door.

"Oh good, Jill's here!"

Pulling Jill inside, she was quickly sat in front of a huge elaborate mirror.

"Right, Jill, I will do your hair, and Muffy will do your makeup. But, first, give me that awful bag. "

Jill slung the bag at Lumina who dumped it in a corner.

"Cel, can you bring the dress in and put it on the bed? Thanks."

"Hang on, what dress? You never said anything about a dress!" Jill was horrified. She didn't wear dresses!

"Yup! But first, take a shower. I mean you literally stink of horse." Lumina backed away, wrinkling her delicate nose. Jill rolled her eyes. Five minutes later, she was dirt free and smelt of vanilla.

"Right! Sit!" Lumina barked. Jill sat hesitantly. Lumina pulled her hair free of its ponytail and started to brush and dry it. Then, she picked up her curling tongs and began to prod and pull at Jill's head. All in all it was a tedious process. When Lumina finished, instead of being allowed to see, Muffy took her place, prodding her with thick brushes and powder, that made her eyes feel heavy. Then a dress was shoved over her head and finally she was shown her reflection.

Jill's chocolate coloured hair, was in an impossibly high ponytail, which rained down in silky curls around her shoulders. Her ears sparkled with silver and amethyst earrings which matched the diamond and amethyst necklace wound delicately around her smooth porcelain neck. Her eyes were outlined in silver which offset their violet colour and her lips were an elegant pale pink. Her dress was a soft lilac with a sweetheart neckline which sparkled with hundreds of tiny diamonds, ending in a layered skirt which ended at the knee. Her legs looked smooth and pale despite working in the sun all day. Her shoes were a couple of inches and matched her dress with diamonds shimmering and twinkling on the straps.

"Wow, Jill, you look great! You're gonna knock Gray flat!" Celia exclaimed.

Jill promptly went pink. "W-what are you on about?"

Lumina placed her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, Jill, we all know you like him, whenever he visits from Mineral Town you're always at the dig site."

"I do not like him! Besides isn't he getting on with Mary the librarian there?"

"Actually no, she's dating Jack the farmer there." Celia informed her_. _

"O-oh."

"Have you seen the time?! We'll be late! C'mon, let's go!"

The four friends hurried out the door and arrived at the in at 7:00.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Came the chorus as the crowd inside spied Jill. Then there were many shocked faces as villagers clocked Jill's appearance. Then the music started up and people started to dance. Muffy with Griffin, Lumina with Rock and Celia with Marlin. Even Nina and Galin were doing a swaying dance. Jill smiled at the scene, everyone was having fun.

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing? It is your party after all." Jill turned to face the speaker.

"Oh hey, Gray." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back. "So, why aren't you dancing? " He asked.

"Um, no one's asked me?" She offered.

"Well then Milady" Gray did a mock royal wave. "Might I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Jill giggled. "Indeed you may your highness." She replied, imitating his wave.

As they made their way on to the dance floor Gray whispered to her. "You look beautiful tonight." Jill smiled to herself.

"Thank you." They began twirling to the music. As the song drew to a close a new song started up, that Jill recognized immediately. A love song_. _

As the lyrics started up, Jill started to pull away, certain that he would too. Instead he grabbed her wrist and said "Please don't go..."

They resumed twirling but at a slower pace_._

As the lyrics played, Jill thought about how she missed Gray when he left her. Was it naive to hope he missed her too?

Jill thought about the effort and time she had put into getting Gray to open up to her. _"Why won't you let me see the real you?" She'd asked. _

_"Because I don't think that you'd understand." He'd replied_.

And slowly but surely he'd opened up to her, telling her about his dream to become the world's best blacksmith and how hard training was. And perhaps she had understood more than anyone. A small town girl attempting to become the best farmer in the world, dumped with the responsibility of reaching all 101 harvest sprites and the Harvest Goddess.

She remembered how she'd comforted him when Mary and Jack became an item. Yet he hadn't cried. She'd always wondered why. Yet he'd remark on how life could feel like a movie sometimes.

As the final line played she looked up at Gray. He lowered his face and whispered "I want you to know who I am, cause I think you'd understand." And with that, he placed his lips on hers. He was soft and warm and tasted of butter...had he been eating baked corn? They separated after what seemed like ages and he tugged the brim of his hat down. "Erm Jill?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to know who I am, then you should probably know, I'm in love with you."

Jill's jaw dropped. Then she leant on her tiptoes (even in heels and wasn't as tall as Gray) and kissed him again. When they separated for the second time she whispered "I love you too. And with that his lips were on hers once more.

Meanwhile in the corner Lumina, Muffy and Celia were highfiving each other for figuring out that that song represented their relationship. Oh and getting the DJ to play it for them of course.

**So that's it, sorry if the characters are OOC. The song was Iris, Goo Goo Dolls and please R&R :3**


End file.
